La vuelta de Lenders
by Alice diggory
Summary: LA HISTORIA DE MARK DE ITALIA A ESPAÑA


**_Capitulo 1:_**

La vuelta de Lenders a los Terrenos de Juego: 

Mark, vivía en Italia pero quería jugar en otro país ya que en el Piamonte no era bien recibido por sus compañeros de equipo se llevaba mal con un chico llamado Willem,

Mientras en Valencia España un equipo llamado los Halcones buscaba delantero y fue a llamar a Mark Lenders allí en los Halcones estaban sus compañeros de Selección así que fue al despacho del presidente del Piamonte y le dijo:

-Señor me voy a un equipo donde seré bien recibido así que dígale a mi agente que me voy de este país y que me voy a España

- Muy Bien se lo diré

- Muchas gracias adiós

Y salió del despacho camino del vestuario para recoger su ropa mientras iba hacía allí se encontró conla Sta. Matsumoto, habló con ella

-Hola Sta. Matsumoto lo siento pero ya no preciso de sus servicios gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí pero ya no la necesito así que adiós

- Pero Lenders ¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gustan sus últimas actuaciones ni como lleva mi salida del club quiero irme a Los Halcones sea como sea.

-Muy Bien Lenders hablaré con el Presidente del Club y saldrás en Breve

-Eso ya lo hice yo

Después de esta charla Mark fue a los vestuarios a por su ropa y en el vestuario se encontró con Willem y que se burló de él pero como Mark era un señor pasó de lo que le decía y recogió sus cosas una vez fuera del vestuario se fue a coger un taxi que lo llevara al aeropuerto.

Mientras en Japón en casa de los Lenders su madre y sus hermanos estaban preocupados por el así que fueron al aeropuerto de Tokio y cogieron el primer vuelo a Barcelona.

-Takesu, llevas los pasaportes hijo

-Si mamá ya los tengo

-Masaru, estas bien

-Sí Naoko si tranquila que llevola Biodraminapara el mareo

Después llegaron al aeropuerto

-Vuelo 780 con destino Barcelona embarquen por puerta 7 Gracias

-Justo a tiempo Mamá bueno aquí nos despedimos mamá nosotros nos vamos a ver a Mark y a Alice tu tranquila que cuando lleguemos te llamamos.

Mientras en Turín en el aeropuerto Mark llama a Alice, y le dice que está todo listo para que se vaya a los Halcones que fuera cerrando la negociación que en 2 horas estaría allí para firmar el contrato

-Muy bien Mark esta todo listo para tu llegada irá a recogerte Julian yo no puedo ir estamos en medio de un entrenamiento y Julian se ha ofrecido voluntario para ir a recogerte al aeropuerto

-Estupendo Cari en seguida nos vemos hasta luego

-Hasta luego amor

*SE OYE POR MEGAFONÍA AVUELO 992 CON DESTINO VALENCIA HARÁ ESCALA EN BARCELONA EMBARQUEN POR PUERTA 8 GRACIAS*.

-Masaru, Naoko ya hemos llegado a Barcelona ahora tenemos que coger el vuelo 992 Que viene de Turín.

-Esta bien Takesu

(Megafonía) VUELO PROCENTE DE TURÍN PARA PARA RECOGER PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 780 DE Tokio

*Mark absorto y cansado pensando en su llegada a Valencia y en lo que haría con Alice* *sexo*sexo*sexo*

-Takesu que asientos tenemos?

- 17 E17 F17G

-Naoko venga siéntate anda

-ya voy

En el asiento 7B estaba Mark, entonces Takesu se dio cuenta e intentó despertarle pero no hizo caso así que siguió durmiendo hasta que una voz dijo:

-Llegada a Valencia en 5 minutos la temperatura es de 20 grados y la hora local es 20:30 horas Gracias por volar con Air France.

En el aeropuerto estaba ya Jualian esperando a Mark mientras Takesu Masaru y Naoko pasaron a su lado y le dijeron:

-Hermanito que tal el vuelo?

-Muy bien Takesu pero en que vuelo habeis venido vosotros 3?

-en el mismo que el tuyo ha hecho escala en Barcelona

-Ah cierto y teniamos los asientos contiguos al tuyo hemos intentado despertarte pero ni caso.

Mientras tanto en el entrenamiento:

-Oliver quieres dejar de hacer tonterías y ponerte a correr anda

-Si señora ya voy

-¿Cuándo llega Mark, Alice?-Dijo Danny

En ese momento suena el móvil ring ring:

-Dígame ¿Mark? Ya estas aquí, muy bien ¿y qué tus hermanos también han venido? pues veniros al entrenamiento que ya hemos terminado

-Chicos hemos terminado por hoy mañana más

(Todos) –Bien

*SALA DE PRENSA DE LOS HALCONES*

-Bueno Bienvenidos a todos quiero presentar al nuevo delantero del equipo

Mark aparece por la puerta y entra se sienta

-Gracias por recibirme en el equipo haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que este equipo lo gane todo liga champions y copa.

*Periodista del Marca*

-Sr. Lenders ¿y su agente donde esta?

-despedida por incompetente

-Bueno déjenlo que se instale en el vestuario.

Ya en casa Mark Takesu Masaru Naoko y Alice se van a dormir

-Bueno Takesu Masaru y Naoko ¿Cuánto tiempo os vais a quedar?

-Hemos recibido una oferta de trabajo en los Halcones así nos quedamos para siempre aquí

-Muy bien chicos os acompaño a vuestras habitaciones decorarlas como queráis

-La de la derecha es la de Naoko

- Y la de la izquierda la vuestra Takesu y Masaru.

Ya en la habitación principal Alice y Mark empiezan a desnudarse y a ponerse a tono

Para el sexo, lo hacen durante toda la noche hasta la mañana siguiente.


End file.
